A demon in the Impala?
by turtle76
Summary: Something has taking over the Impala, Sam believes it one thing and Dean believes it's another. Find out who it is, or what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this one is about supernatural (obviously) John Winchester passed away but Dean believes his spirit is in the Impala but Sam knows the truth. Sam keeps trying to convince Dean but Dean won't believe Sam. Is this going to cause problems between the brothers? Read and find out. (:**

* * *

John Winchester passed away. Dean and Sam were really heartbroken about their dad dying. They were going to visit Bobby, when they arrived at his house Sam got out and went inside. Dean decided to sit in the Impala and think about stuff. Stuff his father said to him. HE started to cry leaning his head on the stearing wheel. "Don't cry Dean."

"What? Who said that? Who's there? I swear don't freaking mess with me, I will kill you!" Dean said looking around anger flushed his face.

"Don't worry son, it's me John."

"Dad is it really you? B-but how?" Dean still looking around. "It can't be you, you're dead. I burned your body. You are dead." Dean started crying again.

"Dean, this is going to sound completely crazy. But before I died I put a smell on the car so when I die my spirit will take over the car."

"You're lying. I burned your body. I watched it burn to ash. It's can't be you."

"Dean please just believe me please. I'm inside the car."

Dean looked around then decided it was all inside of his head. He got out of the car and went into Bobbys house. He walked up to sam. "Sam, I need you to come with me RIGHT NOW!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Sam asked worried noticing Deans red eyes.

Dean grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house. "Get in the car."

"What's this about?" Sam asked getting into the car.

"Dad are you there?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean worried. "Dean, you know dad died."

"Just shush Sammy." He said "Dad?"

"Hello sons"

Sam eyes lit up. He looked at Dean. "But how Dean?"

"He said something about putting a spell on the car. He's here Sammy, it's really him." Dean started to cry again. "He's still here."

Sam looked at Dean then wiped his tears away. "We have to tell Bobby."

"Sam, don't do that. No one can hear me but you two."

"Then how do we know you're not in our heads?" Sam asked skeptical.

"Believe me boys. I promise it's me. I did this so I would always be with you both. I couldn't let yellow eyes have the satisfaction of killing me."

Sam looked at Dean again. "Dean how do we really know it's him and not a demon?"

Dean looked up, and then glared at Sam. "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! Dads' telling us that he's here and you want to think it's some kind of demon? Forget Sam. This is the last time I go to you for anything." Dean got out of the car and stormed off leaving Sam in the car.

Sam was reaching for the door handle when the car locked. "Sam, I know you don't believe me but come on please? I promise it's me. You just have to believe in me to even hear me, so you believe but you're just too stubborn to say it out loud."

"Shut up, you're not real. You can't be. Now unlock the damn doors and let me out." Sam demanded.

"Sam, Sam. Always acting tough, but deep down you're a baby. Dean on the other hand he's tough. That's why I always liked him more."

Sam glared at the car. "You're not John, I know him. I might of left but he would never say anything like that."

An evil laugh blared through the speakers of the Impala. "Oh Sam, you really are the smart one. You figured out the truth by a few words. Dean on the other hand, he's so heartbroken about your poor little father he'll believe anything."

"Who are you anyway? How did you get into the car?" Sam asked looking around. "The car's protected from demons."

"I have my ways Sammy."

The doors unlocked when Dean approached the car. Sam jumped out of the car grabbing Dean's hand. "Dean that is not dad, it's a demon. I know you're not going to believe me but trust me. It's not dad."

Dean pulled it arm free. "Sam just stop, why can't you believe its dad. Believe something in life for once. Please, for me?" Dean asked looking Sam in the eyes.

"But Dean, it's not dad." Sam asked looking away.

"Whatever Sam, I'm leaving." Dean got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Sam ran into Bobbys house. "Bobby! I need your help."

"What's happened?" Bobby asked worried "Where's Dean?"

"He left with a demon he thinks is dad."

"What? He knows Johns dead, he wouldn't believe a demon."

"It's the Impala. A demon possessed it and is claiming to be dad. I know it's not but Dean won't believe me." Sam said worried. "And Dean just left with the car."

"Maybe he believes it's a demon? But we better go find him just in case." Bobby said heading towards the door.

Sam followed. "What if it's too late bobby? I can't lose Dean to." Sam voice started breaking.

"We are not going to lose Dean to. I promise you that." Bobby said in a strong tone placing his hand on Sams shoulder. "I promise."

Sam got into the passenger seat and Bobby got into the driver side. "Do you have any idea on where he would have gone?" Bobby asked starting up the car.

"There is this one place where he always goes to think. Its a few miles up that way," Sam said pointing.

Bobby started driving in that direction.

* * *

**I'm going to stop it here. (: Tell me what you guys think and I'll think about finishing it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, let's see what's going on.**

* * *

"Dean, you know Sam is just in denial about me. He won't believe me or you. I think you know what you have to do."

Dean stopped the car dead in its tracks. "Dad, are you asking me to kill Sammy?"

"No of course not, you just have to put him in his place. Show him who's boss."

"What does that even have to do with this?" Dean asked starting to be convinced it's not their dad.

Dean started the car up again ignoring his "father" and put the radio on to forget the voice. Dean arrived at his thinking spot. He went to open the door but it was locked. When he tried to unlock the door they just locked. He was stuck.

"Unlock the doors dad." He demanded

"No, we need to talk."

"About what?" He asked still trying to unlock the door.

"It's no use, you are just so stupid sometimes."

"W-what? My dad would never call me stupid." He said looking at the dash board.

"Duh, wow you are so stupid. Sammy knew it wasn't John once he started talking to me, it took you long enough."

"Who are you? Get out of my baby!" He demanded.

"Dean, dean you naive little boy."

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!" Dean started to scream. More worried about his car then himself.

All of a sudden someone smashed in the window of the car. Dean was dragged out of the window and onto the floor. When he looked up he saw the black eyes.

* * *

"Come on Bobby drive faster. I have a bad feeling." Sam started demanding.

"Relax Sam, I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to Dean. And I'm going to keep my promise." Bobby said trying to calm Sam down.

"How the fuck are you going to protect him when you're not even the fuck there." Sam got mad looking out the window.

"Now don't use that language with me boy. It's not like I can fly."

"Just hurry please. I really have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Sam said holding his stomach as a tear started falling down his cheek. "_Hang in there Dean, we'll be there soon. I promise." _

Dean tried to get away, he grabbed the knife from his pocket but as he was about to stab the demon another one came and took the knife from him.

"Get off me!" Dean started screaming.

"Aw, poor little Dean. No big brother here to protect you now."

"You're lucky he's not here. You would be dead if he was." Dean kept trying to get free but it was useless he was stuck. So he just laid there. "Come on what you waiting for? Just end me now."

The demon smiled and raised the knife and stabbed him. Dean laid there not dead, but motionless. Dean knew his life was ending "S-sam." He said in a weak voice.

* * *

"Turn now bobby. Turn quickly." Sam said getting really sick from the feeling in his stomach.

Bobby turned the car and they finally arrived at the spot. Sam jumped out the car at the site of Dean on the floor with no one around.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed running to him. He looked down at him and started crying pulling him into his arms. "Dean don't worry I'm here now."

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Dean said. His eye lids started to get heavy.

"Come on Dean stay with me. You're going to fine." Sam started crying. "BOBBY CALL 911. CALL SOMEONE BOBBY BOBBY BOBBY, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE TO HIM!" Sam didn't know what to do. He just held his dying brother in his arms tightly.

"I see dad." Dean said looking out into the distance. "He said it's time for me to come home." A tear ran down his face.

"Dean, no it's not time to go yet. Tell him no. Dean stay away from the light. Please Dean."

Bobby knew there was nothing they could do. He sat in the truck crying watching Sam hold him. He wished there was something he could do. He prayed and prayed but there was no answer. He lowered his head onto the steering wheel pleading with God.

Deans eyes started to close. "S-Sam I love…" Dean was dead.

Sam pulled him into him crying holding him tightly. "Dean." He kissed the top of his head softly and laid him down onto the ground gently and rested his head on his chest. "I'm so sorry Dean." Sam kept crying.

Sam got up and went to the Impala and opened the truck. He got out the lighter fluid and matches. He knew what he had to do. He didn't want to, but he had to. He then went over to Bobby.

"Come on Bobby. We have to be strong for him. We know what we have to do." He showed him the lighter fluid and matches.

"I-I know." Bobby opened the door slowly as if trying to stall. He doesn't wont to burn someone he looked to as a son. He took a deep breath and walked over to Dean. He kneeled down next to him.

"Hey son. I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough. I really am, this is my entire fault. I love you. Say hi to John for me." Bobby started to cry standing up. He backed up and stood next to Sam.

"Are you ready Bobby?" Sam asked looking at him

"No, but it has to be done." He took his cap off.

* * *

**I was in a dark place when I wrote this. So don't ask why it's so sad. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, lets see what happens to poor Dean. Sorry if that kind of upset anyone. Oh well.**

Sam pops the top off the lighter fluid and aims it towards his brother. There's a sound of wings fluttering behind them. Sam and bobby turn around fast and saw Castiel standing there.

"Hello Bobby. I came as fast as I could." Castiel said in a soft stern voice.

"Thank you Castiel." Bobby said.

"Cas! Can you help Dean?" Sam asked in a panic pointing to Dean.

"What happened to him?" Castiel asked walking over to Dean.

"We don't know. We showed up and he was like that." Sam said backing up giving Castiel space. In hope he can save his brother.

Castiel looks over at Sam. "I'll see what I can do."

Sam and Bobby started to smile. They backed up a little giving him some space.

Castiel kneeled down next to Dean "I'm sorry this happened to you." He placed his index and middle finger on his forehead. Nothing happened. "I was afraid of that." He thought to himself "_How am I going to bring him back? Why can't I?" _He closed his eyes and put his index and middle fingers onto Deans head again. He kept them there for two minutes.

Sam and Bobby stared intently. Bobby placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "If he can't bring him back, I think we should bury him instead of burning him." He said.

Sam didn't look away from Dean. He kept staring. "Uh huh sure." Sam couldn't take his eyes off Dean. Sam started crying till he looked down at the floor hiding his tears. In front of him he heard someone take a deep breath. His head shot up to see Dean alive.

Sam and Bobby ran over to Castiel and Dean. Sam hugged Castiel hard and smiled. "Thank you Cas, thank you so much!" He hugged him tighter.

"No problem Sam. You know I'm always here watching over you both. I am your Guarding Angle after all." Castiel smiled and with that he flashed out.

"Sammy!" Dean said standing up.

"Dean!" Sam flew onto him and hugged him tightly. "Castiel is a miracle. And to think we were one minuent away from burning your body when Castiel showed up." Sam said still hugging Dean not letting him go.

"What? You were going to burn me? I don't even get a funeral nothing? Gosh thanks Sammy." Dean said laughing slightly.

"Okay now if you gay boys are done. I'd like to go back home." Bobby said smile at the sight of them.

Dean and Sam laughed and let go.

Dean looked at the Impala with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry for not believing you Sammy. I just didn't want to take the fact that dad was gone. Is the demon out of the car?" He said holding in tears.

"Yeah I think so. When we get back to Bobbys we're protecting it even better now. I still don't understand how it even got in." Sam asked running his hand along the door handle of the passenger side. He opened the door and got in.

Dean sighed when he looked at the window. "Who the hell would do something like this?"

Sam laughed. "Come on you can fix it at Bobbys."

"Don't laugh, it's sad." Dean sighed again getting into the driver side.

Bobby shook his head smiling and mumbled "Idjits."

Dean and Sam heard him and just smirked laughing a little. And with that they drove back to Bobbys.

"Dean, what really happened out there?" Sam asked looking over to Dean.

Dean not taking his eyes off the road, "I got over powered."

"But you can overpower multiple demons. What's so different now?" Sam asked

"I just couldn't do it Sammy. I had to let them win. I'm so sorry." Dean started crying.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry anymore, I'm here for you. I promise I will always be here." Sam gives him a soft smile.

"Thanks Sam." Dean looked at Sam real quick and smile then put his eyes back onto the road.

They arrived at Bobbys house, Dean pulled around the back of the house. Sam and Dean got out then walked over to Bobbys car. Bobby got out and stepped in a puddle

"Balls!" He screams.

Dean and Sam start laughing softly. Dean put his arm around Bobbys shoulder "come on old man let me escort you inside so you don't step in anymore puddles." Dean smiled laughing.

"Idjit" Bobby said to Dean

Sam started laughing. "Good old Dean." Sam smiled as they all walked into the house.

Dean went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He sat down in the couch plopping his feet up on the table. "So Sammy, are there any new hunts for us?"

"Not that I've seen." Sam said on his laptop sitting next to Dean.

Bobby sat on the chair and stared at the boys smiling. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Bobby, you look like a pedophile just staring at us like that." Dean laughed.

"No, I just came close to losing someone who is a son to me. I'm trying to just, yeah I'm going to turn away now." Bobby smiled getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Dean watched him leave. Placed his beer on the table and got up. "I'll be right back Sammy. I'm going to go talk to Bobby."

Dean walked into the kitchen and put his hand on Bobbys shoulder. "You okay? You been acting weird ever since Castiel brought me back to life."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just sat there and watched you die. I didn't try to do anything. and I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do so I just prayed. Prayed and prayed and prayed. That's all I could think of doing. I let Sam down I told him I wouldn't let anything happen to you and look you died! And I let John down, he wouldn't of want me to be watching you boys and have you both die." Bobby said then drinking his beer.

Dean sat down across from Bobby. "Don't worry, I'm alive aren't I? But think about it this way, if you didn't pray I would be ashes by now." Dean said placing a hand on Bobbys shoulder.

"I know Dean. I'm just sorry I couldn't save you before you died. Sam had to go through losing his dad then a week later losing his brother." Bobby said looking away.

"hey Bobby, stop beating yourself up over this. You're doing an amazing job at protecting me and Sam. You made us the men we are today. Dad did play a big part but you played a bigger part. You made sure we had time to play games, and be a kid when we were younger. Bobby you're like a father to me, and Sammy. Stop being sad and lets go watch tv and find somethings to hunt." Dean said with his smile.

Bobby got up and hugged Dean tight. "Thanks boy, and I'm glad you're alive. I really am." Bobby smiled.

Dean smiled hugging him back. With that they both walked back into the living room where Sam was still on his laptop.

"What you doing so much on that thing Sammy? Watching porn?" Dean said laughing sitting down next to him.

"No, I'm not that low." Sam smile smiling.

"Mhm, sure." Dean laughed pushing Sam a little.

"Hey!" Sam pushed him back.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Bobby started laughing. They both looked at him "What?" They said in unison.

"You both act like such kids. It's funny." Bobby said laughing

**Okay well that's enough for now. I was in a better mood today and just felt badly for killing Dean. (: and I missed my father so I gave Dean and Bobby that father son moment. (: Okay so Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I don't know if this is going to be the last one or not yet. Because I really don't know much else to put in it. Any suggestions?**

Dean and Sam started smiling at each other. They turned away and went back to the tv. Just as they were about to put the tv on Castiel flashed into the room.

"Hey Cas!" Dean said smiling up at him.

"We need to talk Dean." Castiel said walking into the kitchen.

Dean looked at Sam with confusing on his face, but got up and walked into the kitchen. "What's up Cas?"

"Lucifer is here." Castiel said turning around looking at Dean.

"How do you know?" Dean asked concerened turning towards Sam.

"I don't know. He escaped from the box."

"Is he after Sammy?"

"I'm afraid so Dean."

"What can we do?" Dean asked looking out into the living room and stareing at Sam. "We can't let him find him."

"I think we're safe here Dean." Castiel said putting his hand on Deans shoulder.

Dean turned around looking at Castiel. "I don't think so. Sam still sees the devil every now and again. What if he sees the real Lucifer and thinks he's fake. Cas this is going to end badly." Dean said in a panic with a tear trickle down his face. Dean quickly wiped it away. "Should we tell him?"

"No, it will just cause more problems and you know Sam. He would go after him."

"We need to tell Bobby."

"Bobby, can you come here?" Castiel asked into the living room

Bobbys head poked up. "Okay." He got up and went into the kitchen. Sam sat there confused.

"Lucifers back." Dean said in a whisper tone. "He asked from the box." Dean said when Bobby entered the kitchen.

Bobbys eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

Castiel and Dean both nodded. All three of them looked into the living room where Sam was, but he was gone.

Dean gasped running into the living room. "SAM!"

"Why wouldn't you tell me Lucifer is out?" Sam said coming up behind him. "You think I'm that stupid that you Cas and Bobby would be talking and I would just sit there like a dumbass?" Sam asked looking straight at Dean.

"S-Sam." Was all Dean could come up with.

"I'm sick of you Dean. You treat me like I'm five. I know you're just trying to protect me but adventually you are going to die and won't come back. Then I will have to fend for myself." With that Sam left Bobbys house.

Dean ran after him. "SAM!" he screamed running out of the house. When he got the front door and opened it Sam was gone. Dean stormed back in and pointed at Castiel. "This is your fault. You never should have told us. This is all your fault Cas." Dean said turning around and leaving the house. He got into his Impala on one mission only, saving Sam.

Bobby looked at Castiel. "Balls." He said before walking into the living room

Castiel stood there. "_This is your fault." _Kept running through him mind over and over. Castiel flashed out of Bobbys house on one quest. Protect Sam so Dean can forgive him.

* * *

Castiel popped into Sams car. Sam swerved a little and looked at Castiel. "What do you want?" He said anger in his voice.

"You can't go after him Sam." Castiel said looking at him.

"Yes I can. Stop trying to be like Dean. I'm a big boy, I can protect myself." Sam said.

"If you just stop, Dean and I can help you Sam."

"I don't need help. Get out of my car now!" Sam yelled.

Castiel flashed out.

"I can't believe they don't think I can do this alone." Sam said to himself.

"You're right, you can't do this alone." Lucifer appeared sitting in the passenger side of the car.

Sam looked at him with a scared looking in his eyes. "_They were right, I can't do this alone." _Sam thought to himself.

* * *

Dean picked up his phone and called Sam. Sam picked up, so he thought.

"Sam? Where are you?"

"Sorry Dean, Sam is busy being tied up at this moment." Lucifer said with a laugh.

"Who is this?"

"It's Sams bunk mate. Sams best friend." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer I swear if you hurt him, I will kill you."

Lucifer laughed and hung up.

"Shit, I really don't want to do this." Dean said to himself. "_Castiel, I really need your help."_ Dean prayed to Castiel.

Dean kept speeding down the road. A few moments passed when Castiel flashed into the car. "Hello Dean."

"Lucifer has him Cas. I need your help." Dean said looking over at Castiel.

"Okay." Castiel said and flashed out.

"Cas you bastard!" Dean yelled to himself.

Dean had no idea where he was going, he had no idea where Sam was. He just kept driving straight.

Castiel flashed back into the car. "He's in an abandon wear house."

Dean looked over at Castiel. "How do you know?"

"I flashed back into Sams car."

"But you couldn't flash in where Sam was and save him?"

"No, I would have been killed if I did."

Dean looked at Castiel. "We'll tell me where he is. I will go save him myself."

"Dean, you can't just burst into where Lucifer is. He will kill you." Castiel said worried looking at Dean.

"I don't care, my brother needs me." Dean said stepping more force onto the gas.

Castiel nodded. He pointed straight ahead. "It's right there."

Dean pulled up next to Sams car. He parked the car got out and went into the trunk. He got out guns for him and Castiel.

Castiel looked at the gun. "I don't know how to use one of these." He said tilting his head then looking at Dean.

"You point and shot, not much to it." He shut the trunk.

"Okay." He said holding the gun.

Dean rolled his eyes and headed towards the building with his knife in one hand and the shot gun hung over his shoulder. Castiel followed behind him holding the gun like it was a baby. Dean looked back and rolled his eyes again slowly opening the door he saw Sam tied up, he did a quick scope but there was no Lucifer anywhere. Dean was about to step foot in when Castiel grabbed his shoulder.

"Dean it's a trap. Why would he have Sam tied up and leave him alone?" Castiel said looking at Dean.

Dean looked back. "Because he's stupid." Dean said walking into where Sam was.

Sam was shaking his head. Dean knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he needed to save Sam.

Lucifer appeared behind Dean and through him into the wall. Sams eyes lit up with tears looking over at Deans body.

Lucifer started to laugh.

*BANG BANG BANG* is all you could here

Lucifer turned around and saw Castiel standing there. "Did you really just shoot your own brother?"

"Don't hurt Sam!" Castiel said point the gun at him.

"That gun won't hurt me." He said laughing.

Castiel stood his ground. "Let Sam and Dean go."

"Why would I do that?" He said walking towards Castiel smiling.

"I said so." He stood straight not showing any fear of him.

Lucifer laughed and charged at Castiel.

Dean looked up "CAS!" He screamed standing up. He ran up behind Lucifer and stabbed him with the knife.

Lucifer started laughing, "you know there is only one to get rid of me and that's putting me back into the hole. And seeing how Sam turned out coming back I'm sure you won't let him." Lucifer started laughing. "I'm unstoppable."

Castiel went over to Sam and untied him while Dean was getting attacked. Castiel wanted to help Dean but knew we needed more hands.

Sam and Castiel ran to Deans rescue. Castiel fighting with Lucifer while Sam made sure Dean was okay.

"How are we going to kill him?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know. Wheres the cult?"

"Right here." Dean said handing it to Sam.

Sam stood up and pointed it at Lucifer. "Hey Lucy." Sam said smiling. He pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. Lucifer fell to the floor.

"Sam you idiot that's not going to kill him, I already shot him there once." Dean said standing up. "Lets go now."

Before they could run Castiel put his two fingers on Sam and Deans foreheads and they where flashed out of there and back at Bobbys.

Bobby jumped up. "Idjits, why would you run after Lucifer like that."

"That's all on Sammy." Dean said putting his hands up and backing up.

"No you want after Sam who went after Lucifer, therefore you both went after Lucifer." Bobby said looking at the both of them.

"We're safe for now, so relax." Sam said looking at Bobby.

"Where is Castiel?" Bobby said.

"I don't know, he flashed us out of there and now we are here." Dean said.

"Balls." Bobby said.

Sam, Dean and Bobby sat down at the table reading through books on ways to kill Lucifer, or at least slow him down. Anything will work at this point.

Sam looked at Dean, "Dean, thanks for coming for me. I thought I could do it alone, I guess I was wrong."

Dean smiled "It's okay. I will always protect you, that's my job is protecting my nut case little brother when he gets himself into stupid shit." Dean said smiling.

Bobby looked up from his book and smiled. He loved seeing the boys get along but he would never admit it. Bobby secretly wishes he had a brother. Bobby just kept smiling.

Sam and Dean looked at him. "What are you looking at?" Dean said.

"Idjits." Bobby said smiling before going back to his book.

**Well yeah that's good for now. Sorry the fight sceen wasn't that good. I really don't know to kill Lucifer so I guess I'm going to just bullshit it. Okay but tell me how I'm doing so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay well welcome back. Thanks for all the views it really means a lot to me. (:**

Dean got up and went into the kitchen for a beer. He grabbed a beer and sat down at the table. He opened his beer and took a drink. He looked up at the roof and sighed deeply. "Cas, I'm so sorry." Dean said softly to himself as a tear fell down his cheek. Dean rested his head down on his arm. He drifted off to sleep.

Sam and Bobby were still in the living room.

Bobby looked over at Sam. "Hey Sam, do you think Deans okay?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?" Sam asked looking over at Bobby who looked worried.

"Because Cas is still stuck with Lucifer."

"I never thought about that." Sam said feeling guilty. "How could I forget how much Dean cares about Cas." Sam said looking towards the kitchen where Dean was.

"We need to stop Lucifer before it's too late."

"Well, I could always just say yes to him like last time."

"NO! That is out of the question Sam." Bobby said sounding angry.

"But it's the only way."

"Maybe so, but who's going to pull you out this time? No one that's who, Sam you are not saying yes."

"Okay." With that Sam got up and walked into the kitchen. Sam looked at Dean and let out a soft smile. "Don't worry Dean, I will save Cas." Sam said in a soft voice. With that Sam left out the back door.

Sam looked up into the sky. "Castiel, please be safe. Please come back alive. I hate seeing Dean this upset." Sam sat down against a car.

Bobby was still in the living room "Where the hell are them idjits, I'm not going to read all these books myself." Bobby said to himself. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He saw Dean asleep but no sign of Sam. "Balls." He said to himself not to loud to make sure he doesn't wake Dean up.

He went out back. "SAM!" He yelled.

"What Bobby?" Sam said not getting up. "I'm not going anywhere don't worry about me. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"GOOD!" He yelled and went back inside and sat down on the couch in the living room. He sighed while reading through more books. He heard a car pulling up out front. "Who the hell could that be?" He said grabbing a gun and walking towards the door. He peered out the window and saw that it was the Impala. He didn't see who was driving it, if it was even anyone driving it.

The car came to a park. The door slowly opened.

Sam came running around and shot a gun at the car.

"Sam what are you doing?" Bobby said running out the house holding his gun pointed at the car.

Sam looked at the car and who was driving it. "C-Castiel, I'm sorry." Sams eyes went wide.

Castiel just smiled. "Good thing you missed me then huh sam."

Sam ran and wrapped his arms around Castiel. "How did you escape Lucifer?"

"An angel never reveals his secrets Sam." Castiel said hugging Sam back. "Where's Dean? I brought the car back for him. I don't even know how to drive the thing, I just winged it."

"He fell asleep worrying about you." Sam said smiling.

"Aw, that is cute. May I go see him?" Castiel asked looking at Bobby.

Bobby nodded.

Castiel walked in through the front door and into the kitchen. He walked in and stood next to Dean staring down at him. That's all he did was stare, didn't even try waking him up.

Bobby and Sam were looking at each other.

"So how do you think he did it?" Sam asked.

"Did what?" Bobby asked.

"Kill Lucifer, because I know Lucifer wouldn't of just let him go like that."

"I don't know Sam, lets just be happy he's back." With that Bobby walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

Sam looked back at the car then walked in after Bobby.

Castiel was still staring at Dean when Bobby walked in.

"You know you can wake up him Castiel. He will be happy you're here." Bobby said with a soft smile.

"I know, but he just looks so cute. I can't wake him up now." Castiel said still looking at Dean.

"Did you just say he was cute?" Bobby asked grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Castiel looked at bobby, "Was I not suppose to?"

"If you're gay then it's okay to say that." Bobby said laughing walking back into the living room. He sat down on the couch still slightly laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Castiel thinks Dean is cute."

Sam started laughing. "Is he gay or something?"

"I don't know, I think it's funny."

Castiel put his hand on Deans shoulder softly and shook him a little. "Dean wake up."

Dean shot up and looked at Castiel. "Castiel it really is you!" He screamed hugging him tight. "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"Don't worry Dean, I will never leave your side." Castiel said hugging Dean back.

Dean squeezed him tighter. "Good I don't' know what I would do without you. I love you Castiel."

Castiel looked at Dean and kissed his lips softly.

Deans eyes widen and pulled away. "Castiel…"

"I'm sorry Dean." He said then flashed out.

"CAS!" He screamed but he was gone. Dean walked into the living room with a sad look on his face.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He left." Dean said falling down on the couch next to Sam. "He kissed me then left."

Bobby spit his beer out. "What? He kissed you?"

"Yeah, but I pulled away and I guess he thinks I didn't like it. Now he's gone." Dean said sighing holding back a tear.

"Wait, did you like it Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam with a tear falling down his cheek. "Yes."

Bobby spit his beer again laughing this time. "So you're telling us, you're gay?"

"NO! Are you crazy? I just really like Cas is all."

"So you're gay." Sam said.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean said closing his eyes laying his head back on the couch.

Sam looked over at Bobby who was not laughing anymore. "Maybe he really does like Castiel, but is just too afraid to admit it."

"Maybe."

"You know I can hear you both right?" Dean said looking over at them. "To answer your question Sam, yes I do like Castiel a lot. His kiss was just off guard. I fudged up." Dean sighed stealing Sams beer and chugging it.

"Hey that was mine." Sam said glaring at Dean.

"Don't care."

"Stop arguing. Dean do you know where Castiel might of went?" Bobby asked.

"No, he would always just disappear."

With that Bobby got up and went upstairs.

"When were you going to tell me you like Castiel?" Sam asked

"I didn't even know it was this kind of like until Castiel kissed me. I mean I was shocked but I really liked it, and if I could right now I would kiss him again." Dean said looking at Sam. "Do you hate me now?"

"Of course not, why would I hate you." Sam gave Dean a weird look.

"Because you're big brother is gay, well maybe only gay for Castiel."

"I don't care about that Dean. You're my brother and I love you no matter who you love." Sam said giving Dean a soft smile. "Well let's stop mopping and find a way to get Castiel back here.

Dean smiled at Sam.

**Well I hoped you liked it. I couldn't go a fanfiction without some Destiel lol it's just so cute. Well I hope you enjoyed it (: Read more, there will be another chapter coming soon **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well I guess this turned into Destiel (: don't like then do not read it. Well I'm going to most likely cut this story after this chapter not sure though. (: Enjoy.**

Dean was smiling at Sam who in return was smiling back.

Sam started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean asked his face turning serious.

"Oh nothing, just wondering where Cas flashed off to."

"Oh. Me to." Dean got up and went to the front window and peered back the curtin and stared out the window.

"Don't worry Dean. You know he will be back. Just give him some time. He probably thinks you are going to kill him if he shows up." Sam said getting up to stand next to Dean. Sam looked at the Impala and started laughing. "Dean do you not look at your car?" Sam asked still laughing loudly.

Dean looked at Sam then at the Impala. "What's so funny about my baby?" Dean said looking back up at Sam.

"Ha-ha which baby? Castiel or the car?" Sam said laughing.

"Huh?" Dean was so confused then stood where Sam was standing and saw Castiel. His face lit up with a smile. He was to happy to say anything else. He ran out of the house and tired to open the Impala but it was locked. "Cas, open up, we need to talk."

"No, you're going to strangle me. I watched you beat Sam up for less then what I did." Castiel said looking down at his feet.

"Cas, I won't hurt you, I promise." Dean said giving Castiel a soft smile. He started tapping on the window for Castiel to look up.

Castiel looked up at Dean looking into his eyes. A soft smile came over Castiels face. Castiel went to unlock the door but it wouldn't.

"Come on Cas, opening up." Dean said.

"I can't, it's stuck."

"Try the other door."

Castiel scooted over in the backseat and tried the door but it was locked. He started to panic, "Dean it won't open either."

"What do you mean?" Dean said running over to the other side of the car. He tries to open the door but it's locked. He tries to open the front door and the passenger side door. Dean pulled his gun out of the his back pocket and pointed it at the window. "Cover your face Cas." Dean said shooting the gun at the window.

Castiel looked up at the window. "It didn't work." Castiel looked sad. "What is going on?"

"The demon is still in the car." Dean said he turned towards the house. "SAM! BOBBY!" Dean yelled towards the house. "Don't worry Cas, I will save you this time. Wait can't you flash out?"

Castiel tried to flash out but it didn't work. "No." Castiel sat there with a sad look in his eyes.

Sam and Bobby came running out the house.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam said running to his side.

"The Demons back in my baby. Castiel is stuck inside. We tried everything, nothing worked." Dean said trying to smash in the window of the back seat.

Castiel looked around, "Who's talking?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked at him, "No one Cas."

"Hello brother." The car laughed evily

"L-lucifer?" Castiel asked looking around. When he realized who it was he looked up at Dean with fear in his eyes.

"CAS! I will get you out, I promise." Dean said still trying to smash in the windows.

Sam and Bobby kept trying to break any of the windows, but nothing was working.

The car started up and Castiel kept looking at Dean.

"You're coming with me." Lucifer said through the car.

The car started to drive away fast. Dean was running after the car but it was no use, he fell down to his knees hard. He hung his head low and started crying. Sam ran to his side and put his hand on his shoulder. "We will find him Dean."

Dean pushed Sam away got up and walked angry back to Bobby. "Bobby give me your keys, I'm going to find Cas. Nothing will get in my way I swear. I will not let anything happen to him."

"Okay, just don't reck my car." Bobby said tossing Dean the keys.

"Dean wait let me come with you." Sam said running up to him.

"No Sam, I have to this alone. You stay here with Bobby incase Castiel comes back." Dean said getting into the car and starting it up. Dean peered away and flew down the road after the Impala.

Dean kept driving not knowing where the hell he went, he just drove straight until he saw tracks head into the woods. "This is where he took me." He said to himself. "Fuck. He better not hurt my Cas, I swear I'm going to kill him!" Dean said angry smacking the steering wheel. He made a quick turn left and flew into the woods, he didn't get out of the car and just kept going. He was going for awhile until he spotted the Impala. He jumped out of the car and ran up to it. He looked down into the back seat where Castiel was and a tear fell down his face.

**Okay well that's enough for now. Guess there will be another chapter lol. Well review**


End file.
